smbzfandomcom-20200213-history
Heroes vs. Koopatrols (2006 Series)
The Heroes vs. Koopatrols battle is the eleventh battle in the series, between Mario, Sonic, Luigi, and Yoshi and Bowser's large Koopatrol crew aboard the Omega Doomship in a large interior room with the goal of raiding the doomship for the heroes and stopping the heroes for the Koopatrol. It takes place during Episode 8. The battle ends with only a few remaining Koopatrols and the appearance of Basilisx, setting up the scene for the next battle. Transformations *Tanooki Luigi (Luigi + Tanooki Suit) *Fire Sonic (Sonic + Fire Flower) Summary The battle starts with Luigi and Yoshi looking at a hoarde of Koopatrols. The Koopatrols stampede over Yoshi and Luigi leaving them weakened on the ground. Just as two Koopatrols are about to stomp the heroes, Sonic and Mario enter the battle and kick them away. Mario saves Yoshi and Luigi and gives Luigi a Tanooki powerup. The battle then switches to Sonic as he beats a Koopatrol to regain a Fire Flower. Sonic is surrounded and attempts to escape by jumping on heads but is hit next to a crate of Bob-ombs. The Fire Flower falls onto the Bob-ombs causing them to explode. Weakened, Sonic sees the Fire Flower above him and jumps to grab it. Sonic transforms into Fire Sonic. He starts at a mad dash towards a group of Koopatrols on runs them over, one Koopatrol he hits repediately and shoots a fire ball at it. He then starts running and shooting fireballs at Koopatrols. He curls into a ball and starts ramming groups of Koopatrols with explosions at contact. The screen then turns to an over the shoulder veiw where Sonic runs and demolishes most of the enemies he sees. The run ends where Sonic makes a Pillar of Fire to defeat a group of Koopatrols. Sonic jumps into the air and beats down the remaining koopatrols. One Koopatrol gets stuck in the railing where Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi are. Luigi gets it out with his hammer. He then turns to stone in the face of danger (literally) while Mario comes and beats his opponents with Luigi and his racoon powers. Yoshi eats Luigi and Mario uses his hammer to hit the egg into enemies. Luigi pops out, takes out a koopatrol, and turns into an 8 ton weight. Mario jumps on top and they fall on top of a group of Koopatrols, they then use a special attack (as seen in Superstar Saga) to beat up the remainder of the group. Mario throws Luigi (regular form) into 5 koopatrols and they hit a crate. After impact Luigi turns into stone once again and this time Sonic uses Luigi, and does an Axe-Attack which wipes out a bunch of Koopatrols, resulting in a 1-up (As a reference to what happens in Mario games). Yoshi then once again grabs Luigi. He wedges Luigi into the ground and uses him to circle around and hit enemies. Yoshi pulls him out of the ground and turns him into a stone drill, defeating many enemies at once. Then Mario flies ahead at what seems to be the last of the Koopatrols, but is stopped by Basilisx, marking the end of the battle. Category:Battles Category:Non-Canon